


Binding

by marythefan (marylex)



Category: lotrips
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-12
Updated: 2003-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marylex/pseuds/marythefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, Sean feels his age.</p><p>Written for the lotrips100 Medical Operation Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binding

Sean feels old as he sits with his "foot" off and his foot an anguished throb of pain, accented by intermittent spikes like shards of glass still slivered through the torn flesh and raw nerves.

Elijah's morbidly fascinated by the blood, a boy's appreciation for the gross and the grotesque on display. Sean spares him a grin and wishes desperately for Christine, or Billy, or Viggo - someone else who's older and aches.

The medic's wrapping layers of gauze with careful fingers cool on the skin of Sean's sole. Foot bound, he realizes the cottony layers, wound tight, muffle the pain.


End file.
